shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Chernabog (The Little Mermaid/Fantasia)
Chernabog is the main antagonist of the crossover film, The Little Mermaid/Fantasia. He is the ruler of Bald Mountain, the God of Darkness, and the master of the Firebird. He is also the arch enemy of Yen Sid and his apprentice, Mickey Mouse. History Fantasia The Night on Bald Mountain sequence takes place in a mountainous area, in which a village is overlooked by Bald Mountain. The latter's peak is revealed to be Chernabog's wings, which he spreads out as he looks at the village down below. Stretching out his arms, he casts a dark shadow over the village and summons ghosts, including the spirits of hanged criminals (who pass through the noose a second time as they rise from their graves), fallen warriors in the moat and grounds of a ruined castle, and the souls of all who are not buried in sacred ground. The ghosts join together to become a single mass, swirling around Chernabog, who summons fire and demons. As the latter emerge and gather below him, he grabs a number of them and disdainfully throws them into the fires of Bald Mountain, while his other minions dance on. He then uses flames to create images: first, the flames resemble elegant dancers; then, to his pleasure, they transform into dancing barnyard animals. He then transforms them into blue demons, who dance before him, causing him to grin maliciously. As the dancing continues, it becomes more frantic and chaotic. Harpies fly above the demons, occasionally grabbing them and throwing them into the inferno. The celebration culminates in a blinding flash of fire from the inferno. Chernabog, ready to continue, eagerly leers over his minions but is interrupted by the sound of bells, which herald the coming of the dawn. Though he initially ignores it, the sunlight forces him and his minions to retreat, and the ghosts return to their resting places. He raises his arms one final time, and closes his wings, protecting himself from the sunlight and becoming the mountain's peak once more. The Little Mermaid/Fantasia Chernabog was a great ruler of Bald Mountain. He was so frightening that no one dared to go near the place. One day, Chernabog heard of an ancient power that was held in Ariel's necklace. He sent the Firebird to find Ariel's necklace and bring it to him so he could claim the power as his own. When Flounder saw it and delivered the news to Ariel, she sent out a message to the Autobot scout Bumblebee. Bumblebee got Ariel's message and rallied together all the heroes he knew. With help from Twilight, they soon found out that a mysterious blue orb was the only thing that could defeat Chernabog. They set out to find the orb and Chernabog learned about this. Infuriated, he sent ghosts and demons and the Firebird to stop them but the heroes defeated them and made it to the orb. Eventually, Chernabog was forced to take matters into his own clawed hands and barely made it in time to stop the heroes from using the orb. After a fight with Bumblebee, the scout started to use the orb to trap Chernabog. However, the orb fizzled out and Chernabog used Bumblebee's surprise over the orb not working like it should to knock him into a wall. Chernabog told Bumblebee that he shouldn't have messed with him but just as he was about finish him off, the scout got up and told Chernabog sometimes he wished he would learn to appreciate the light more and gave Arcee the signal to use the orb to trap Chernabog, and this time it worked. Chernabog was sucked into the orb and trapped inside, and as a result, the orb turned into a necklace that hung around Arcee's neck and undid all of Chernabog's dark magic. Arcee asked Ariel if this meant Chernabog was gone for good but she replied that it would take a miracle for Chernabog to be gone forever. With their mission accomplished, Bumblebee and the others returned to their homes and the orb was left on Cybertron for safe keeping. During his time imprisoned, he vowed revenge. Goal *To celebrate Walpurgis Night endlessly. *To claim the ancient power known as the Dark Corruptor from Ariel's necklace. Allies *Ghosts and Demons *The Firebird Enemies *Bumblebee *Arcee *Ariel *Flounder *Spring Sprite *Mickey Mouse *Yen Sid Gallery Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-13101.jpg|Chernabog about to finish Bumblebee. Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-13117.jpg|Chernabog charging his dark magic.